The Story of a Qrow
by pichu9
Summary: Qrow has something that he has kept even from Taiyang. A secret only he and Summer Rose knows and knew about. I guess you can call it a bit of an AU. Told in Qrow's POV.


**...Oh...my gosh...these...these...FEEELS! WHY MUST THE RWBY COMMUNITY TORTURE MY FRAIL HEART SO!? Anyway, if y'all are serious about Taiyang being with Summer, I'll say get out of here right now. Otherwise, here's just a little...well..."version" of Qrow and Summer. Enjoy!**

* * *

At first, I didn't take her for anyone special. I assumed she was just like all the other girls around Beacon. But her…she stood out for some reason.

Raven was off being emo as usual when I had first run into her.

Summer Rose.

The name just rolls right off the tongue.

It was almost too perfect.

And I was fortunate enough to be put on the same team as her.

However, things…didn't go as I had originally envisioned.

Summer sat next to me just outside the dorms. I had shot occasional glances at her, noting that she was not only happier than usual, but also fidgeting around like she had just gotten herself a boyfriend or something. I usually wouldn't have gone that deep into someone's personal life, but her excitement was making me curious.

"Summer!"

The red head turned to me, her smile wiping off her face. I felt a light pang in my chest as I said, "You seem happier than usual. Did you get a boyfriend or something?"

The girl flinched, blushing immediately as she stammered, "Wh-wh-wha-!? Wh-why would you think that!? Of course not!"

"Then," I continued, "Is it a crush?"

Summer glanced at me again, her eyes widened in surprise, quickly turning away as a smile slowly curved on her lips. I blinked, curious as she began gigging. She then turned back to me and said, "…promise me to keep it a secret, okay?"

"Sure, whatever you say."

Secretly, I enjoyed seeing her get all wound up like this. How she fidgeted around like a little girl who just got a boyfriend. Seemed almost like I was looking at a child more than a young woman. But maybe that childishness is why I fell in love with her in the first place.

"Teehee," she giggled, "I…I like Tai."

Almost instantly, that single line broke my heart.

However, I simply blinked, then replied, "…sure. Your secret's fine with me."

I was torn. I didn't know what to do. The one person whom I had finally thought was for me.

And she liked someone else.

* * *

Shortly after we graduated, Taiyang married Raven to many of our surprise. Summer took it really hard. Me? I found it funny how Tai saw anything at all in my sister.

However, their marriage was short lived. Shortly after Yang was born, Raven took off, simply telling me not to search for her. Tai broke down bad to the point where Summer and I were taking turns watching her. Eventually, the time came that…that Summer confessed.

They got married quickly. Tai and I eventually got jobs as teachers at Signal whereas Summer would take on missions from time to time. Tai had the harder of us; he had to actively commute from Patch and back whereas I would just stay at a hotel or something. That is, until I was asked by Oz to go on a mission with Summer.

* * *

"But what about Tai? Wouldn't he be better suited for the job? I mean, he _is_ Summer's husband after all."

"That is true," Oz had told me, "But if something were to happen to Summer, I would prefer that Taiyang be there for Yang. He _is_ her father after all."

"If something like that happened to Summer, I think I'd kill myself," I muttered to myself.

"Hmm?"

"I said," I repeated, "If something happened to Summer, I think Tai would kill himself."

It was a blatant lie, I know.

However, Oz apparently bought it because he then said, "Well then…it is your job to make sure that she doesn't get killed."

"Oz…," I sighed, "You're missing the point."

"Then what is the point, Qrow," Oz asked me. I had opened my mouth to speak, only to end up empty as he then stood up from his desk. I closed my mouth as he looked out from the tower onto Vale, stating, "Please, Qrow. You're the only one that I can trust to keep her alive."

* * *

"Dammit, Rose!"

I dragged Summer's near limp body to a nearby cave, the rain not doing us any good as the woman simply laughed. I set her down and immediately began working on a fire, setting our weapons against the cave wall as Summer stated, "Haha…sorry…Qrow…."

"You're really stupid, you know that?"

I grabbed the sticks littering the cave floor.

"You don't jump at a pack of Beowolves like that."

I grabbed some tinder and placed it beneath the little stick tent.

"If I weren't here, who knows what Tai would've done."

"Haha," Summer laughed, "He'll be fine."

"Pfft," I snorted, lighting the small pile of tinder and sticks. I usually wasn't one to start a fire, but given the current circumstances, I really had no other choice. Summer was badly hurt in a skirmish with some Grimm and we were both soaked to the bone. And that didn't mean to say I was really hesitant to tell her what I was about to tell her.

"Okay, Rose," I stated, "Strip."

I turned around to face her, seeing her slowly process the information in her head. I nearly burst out laughing as she turned red in the face, then grew flustered as I pulled out a piece of string from my survival pack, sticking her arms out to me and waving them out in confused embarrassment.

"Wh-what are you saying!? Can you hear yourself right now!?"

"Yeah," I replied, tying the string from one end of the cave to the other as I repeated, "Now take your clothes off."

"Wh-why!? You pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert," I stated, "Well…okay, maybe I am. But you're gonna catch a cold with all that wet clothing on."

Summer blinked, blushing as she glanced away. I held back a chuckle from her cuteness as she said, "…then…could you…like…turn away…?"

"Sure sure," I replied, turning away as I began taking my own clothing off. Halfway through getting my shirt off, I could hear her choke. I was half-tempted to turn around before she yelled, "Wh-why are you getting undressed!?"

"Because I don't wanna catch a cold either," I replied, "Besides; this can't be the first time you've seen a man half-naked, can it?"

She remained silent afterwards.

I kept my eyes out at the rain still heavily falling, silently enjoying the sound of falling droplets as I began setting up a barricade of sorts with the couple loose stones and boulders lying around.

"Hey, Summer! Can I turn around now?"

There was a brief moment of silence before she replied, "…yes…."

I turned around, immediately blushing at the sight of the woman, who, despite the fact that she had wrapped her now dirtying white hoodie around her body, was still as beautiful as I remembered. However, in no way, shape, or form, was this the time for my hormones to go out of control. Instead, I walked over to the string I had set up, hanging my shirt and jacket on it. I then glanced back at Summer, who was still blushing madly from embarrassment, as I said, "C'mon; those clothes aren't gonna hang themselves, ya'know."

"I-I know," Summer stammered, "I-I'm n-n-not w-w-wearing anything! Wh-why w-w-w-would I w-wanna st-st-stand!?"

I scoffed, a little bit annoyed as I walked over to her, getting a flinch of surprise from her as I grabbed her shirt and said, "Look; it's not that hard. Just grab your clothes, squeeze whatever water you can from them—," I twisted the piece of clothing, water pouring from it, "—and hang it on the string."

I then hung up the somewhat still soaked article of clothing. Turning back to Summer, I could see her staring at me intently. I blinked, then felt a little awkward as she finally turned her gaze away, a blush still evident on her face. However, I could faintly hear her mumble, "…ow does a drunk like you get so many girls…?"

I blinked, slowly feeling my lips curl into a smile as I grabbed her other articles of clothing, squeezing them of their water and hanging them as well. Until I got to her underwear that is. Oh boy, did she go off.

"Wh-what do you think you're touching?"

"What? It's just clothing."

"Th-that's my underwear!"

"Aaaaaaaand…so?"

Summer immediately lunged at me, trying to grab the article of clothing that was her bra. I instinctively dodged her, pulling the article with me as she lunged at me again, managing to grab it. I immediately let it go as she pulled it away, only to slip on the lower part of her undergarments that was still on the ground. I could hear a gasp from her, causing me to immediately reach out and catch her. She immediately dropped her bra and let go of her hoodie, holding onto my arms for support as I asked, "Are you o…kay…?"

In a sense, her hoodie pressed against the back of her body, emphasizing her curves. I immediately blushed, blinking several times as I found myself checking her out. Go figure; I'm checking out my brother-in-law(?)'s wife. The one I had a crush on at Beacon.

"I'm fine," Summer replied, then glanced up at me. Almost innocently. Too innocently. So innocently that she didn't realize that, as she stood up, her hoodie slipped down her body. Revealing her naked form.

I felt a lump in my throat at the sight as Summer asked, "Qrow? Something wrong?"

Oh crap. Not like this. Don't make it like this.

Before I knew it, I had embraced her. I could feel her stiffen up, my body dwarfing hers as our skin touched, cold meeting cold, electricity shooting through the both of us. I began trembling as I slowly began to lose my mind.

"Summer…," I breathed out, "I…."

"Q…Qrow…?"

I then reached a hand up to her chin, lifting her face. I could see her eyes, wide with shock as the silver orbs began to suck me in. And before I knew it, I had kissed her. Kissed my brother's wife.

As I pulled away, Summer asked, "Qr…Qr…ow…?"

"I'm…," I breathed out again, "I'm sorry…Summer…."

* * *

Nine months later, Summer had a child.

It had completely caught Tai and I by surprise because Tai wasn't expecting to have another child. He went to believe it was an act of some higher power when in reality, there was something that Summer wasn't telling him. No, she definitely wasn't telling him something. Heck, she didn't even tell me. But I could only imagine whose child it was. And in no way was Tai the father.

I had opted to take on a mission just days before Summer went into labor. Of course I left a letter of apology, but I almost couldn't bear to watch their happy faces when this child was born. The last thing I needed was another heartbreak.

I returned to Vale, now Tai's and Summer's permanent home, just a couple months later to visit their family. Tai still received me with open arms and Summer acted as if nothing happened. However, I was more intrigued by the small child she was carrying around. Yang would always try to get a turn with holding the tiny human, only for Summer to tell her that she wasn't big enough for Yang to hold yet. The young blonde would pout, leaving me to comfort her since Tai would always be out teaching.

"By the way," I had asked Summer once at a family dinner, "What's the new one's name?"

Summer had looked at me, the at Tai, who simply smiled, then turned back to me and said, "Ruby."

"Ruby, huh? Ruby Xiao Long…hehe, sounds kinda weird don't you-?"

"Rose."

"Huh?"

"Ruby Rose," Summer corrected, "Her name is Ruby Rose."

"Rose," I repeated, looking at the child in Summer's arms. The baby turned and nuzzled against her mother's chest and attempted to get a feed, only for the woman to let out a small gasp of surprise. She smiled, then stood up and walked to hers and Tai's bedroom as Yang rubbed her eyes, tired from the long day. Tai was quick to follow, stretching as he said, "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Qrow."

"Right," I replied as he said, "I have some work to do tonight, so are you fine just leaving on your own?"

"I've got no problems with it," I replied again as he tapped my shoulder and left. Almost immediately, I smiled, a warm feeling welling up in my chest as I said, "…Ruby Rose…heh."

* * *

Unfortunately, Summer is no longer with us. She was…announced K.I.A. after not responding for several days after leaving for a mission. It saddened Tai so much that I ended up raising the girls on my own. I taught them all they needed to know to get past Signal, as well as taught Ruby how to use a scythe properly. I've been running around too much; most recently, a mission that Oz had assigned to me just recently that took me a while to-.

"uuunnnnccclllLLLLEEEE QROOOOOOW!"

"Ooph!"

Something grabbed onto my arm. I lifted it up, seeing a blob of dark red as the child now turned teenager flailed happily and said, "Hi!"

She raised her legs, holding onto my arm as she kicked thin air and said, "Ooooh, it's so good to see you! Did you miss me!?"

I blinked as she got even closer to my face and repeated, "DID YOU MISS ME!?"

I thought about my answer for a moment.

Her face was a spitting image of her mother's. Her pale complexion…her silver eyes…and deep red hair. It was a perfect match.

"…Nope," I replied, smirking as I answered, rubbing her head.

"Qrow."

I looked up and dropped my arm, hearing Ruby let out a grunt as she fell on the ground.

"A word, please," Oz stated as Glynda fixed up the courtyard. Ruby popped back up, causing me to glance at her. I then leaned down and said, "I think I'm in trouble."

"Well," she replied, shrugging her shoulders, "You _did_ kinda destroy our courtyard."

"That I did," I chuckled, "Talk to ya later, kid."

Summer is gone now.

But her legacy will live on.

And her legacy…is Ruby Rose.


End file.
